In You I Trust
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: After a serial killer walks out of prison, Steve and the team must deal with the consequences and Catherine is forced to make a decision regarding the safety of her and Steve's kids. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**In You I trust**

**After a serial killer walks out of prison, Steve and the team must deal with the consequences and Cath is forced to make a decision regarding the safety of her and Steve's kids. **

**I HAVE SO MANY CATH AND MCGARRETT FEELINGS I CANT EVEN! I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST WROTE A HAWAII 5-0 FIC! I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Kids:**

**Alexander Johnathan McGarrett (7)**

**Katherine Kaylee McGarrett (5)**

**Zachary Daniel McGarrett (8 months) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"Okay!" Steve took the covers off his sleeping son's body. The little boy rubbed his eyes annoyed. "Time to get up buddy!"

"What?" Alex mumbled "It's Saturday"

"That I know but we have Gracie's graduation, remember?" Alex's eyes snapped open.

"I'm up! He smiled.

"Good, put on some clothes and be down in 10" Steve brushed Alex's hair softly.

"Got it"

* * *

"Smells good" Steve said walking up behind Catherine. She smelled like fruit.

"My hair or the food?" Cath asked turning around to face him. "Can you please feed Zack while I go take a shower?" Steve nodded and kissed her lips tenderly

"Hey, where is Katie?" Steve turned around to face a food covered baby.

"I gave her five minutes of TV!" Cath called.

"Right, get the kids ready then pick up a tux from the office." Steve scratched the back of his head. "Let's do this"

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" Catherine examined each child and husband. She had been asked by Danny to make sure all was perfect. She figured she wouldn't want to get the kids in their nice outfits just yet, they would only mess them up. She would do that later.

"Mom" Alex said "Do I really have to wear a..."

"Yes you do.." His mother said quickly as they all climbed into the van. "It's very important for your uncle Danny, so please let is just be one day?"

"Fine" Alex said defeated. Steve winked at Cath as they drove off.

"Oh good!" said with a smile when she spotted the small family. "You are here!"

"Sorry we were a bit late" Cath said. "We had a situation"

"No problem" Rachel said "Believe me I understand."

"Okay so" Cath turned to Steve and the kids "I'm going to go help Rachel, you think you can handle the situation for a while?"

"Forget who you are talking to?" Steve mocked her as she handed him the baby and the diaper bag "I'm good"

"We'll see about that" Cath said "Please behave" She knew her tone was directed to Alex and Steve. Her two trouble makers. It wasn't hard to figure out they were father and son. Alex was almost a copy of Steve. Same hair color, same eyes. Her nose.

"I'll go see if I can find Danny" Steve said "Come on guys"

* * *

"Oh come on Max!" Danny said patting him on the back "You look good"

"Do you really think so?" Max said placing his glasses correctly back on his face and examining his suit. It was Hawaii and yet he wore a suit. Sabrina on the other hand was the lucky one by choosing one certain floral dress.

"It's fine Max" Steve said from behind the man "You look dashing actually"

"Thank you commander" Max bowed. Danny shot Steve a look.

"Wasn't that what I just said?" Steve shrugged. "You are late by the way"

"Sorry" Steve winked at Alex.

"Which surprises me because of your maniac way of driving" Danny said seriously making Katie laugh. "Well at least it's funny"

"Relax Danny, it's fine" Steve smiled. Danny was sure he was actually enjoying his suffering. The rest of the morning went smoothly. Danny was grateful that his wife, Gabby was there. She actually got along with Rachel just fine, that was another thing he was grateful for. Haley his daughter was also there. She was 6 years old and a tornado when she got stated. She and Katie were best friends. There was also Charlie. Rachel's 9 year old son. oh yeah and Stan.

"Congratulations Gracie" Steve hugged the teenager for a moment. "I am so proud of you"

"Thanks Uncle Steve" She kissed his cheek.

"And you look gorgeous" Cath added.

"You do too" Grace told her. Danny watched from far away. Steve stood next to him for a moment.

"You okay?" the Navy Seal asked his partner. He knew Danny was biting his nails.

"I'll ask you the same once your kid graduates" Danny said sarcastically. Was it really over for Grace to be his little girl?

* * *

**Okay so the first one is done! I was going to make this longer but eyes are closing... anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next up: The team receive shocking news and Steve must come to terms with watching his family leave. More of Gracie's graduation will be featured in future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In You I trust**

**After a serial killer walks out of prison, Steve and the team must deal with the consequences and Cath is forced to make a decision regarding the safety of her and Steve's kids.**

**I HAVE SO MANY CATH AND MCGARRETT FEELINGS I CANT EVEN! I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST WROTE A HAWAII 5-0 FIC! I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**Kids:**

**Alexander Johnathan McGarrett (7)**

**Katherine Kaylee McGarrett (5)**

**Zachary Daniel McGarrett (8 months)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"So what exactly are you saying Danny?" McGarrett gasped. He was now in a hospital bed. His injuries weren't as bad, so he was thankful for that. "I have to go into hiding?"

"I am not sure buddy" Danny said as he glanced back hoping Cath would be here already. "We are still figuring things out"

"What kind of things Danny?" Steve said frustrated. Danny glanced at him but didn't answer. "Now you are giving me the cold shoulder are you?"

"Until your wife gets here yes" Danny said.

* * *

48 hours ago before...

"It was a good day" Cath said as she and Steve arrived home. She held Zack while Steve managed to carry both Katie and Alex. Steve hadn't seen Danny so happy. He was so proud of Gracie. "Although I think they had too much sugar" Steve smiled as he placed Alex, dressed and all on the bed, he then moved on to Katie's room and did the same. This time he took her shoes off and tucked her in. Cath was putting Zack down in the main room. Steve returned to his son's side to take his shoes off and tuck him in.

"Tell me about it" Steve said as he entered the room. "Who ever thought Gracie graduated today"

"You doubted her?" Cath ceased an eyebrow. She watched him closely.

"No, of course not, I just mean… she grew up to fast" Cath sensed a bit of nostalgia in his voice.

"You have time with Katie" Cath walked up to him and kissed him tenderly. "She's a daddy's girl for sure"

"Just like you" She bit her lip annoyed. It was true. She idolized her father, for some reason she still did all she was told whenever they went over to stay with them.

"Shut up" she hissed and laid on the bed, she instantly felt Steve's body next to her, his arms around her waist.

He opened his eyes quickly. He had heard something. It sounded like forcing on the door. He glanced at Cath. She was as alert as he was.

"Stay here" he whispered. She wanted to argue and back in the days she would have been the first one to be his side when danger situations occurred. All was different now.

* * *

"Don't you think you are a bit too paranoid?" His mother had said the next day. She had been staying with them for a while now. She had missed too much of Steve's life growing up she didn't want the same thing to happen with her grandkids.

"All I am saying" Steve said "Is that you could be more careful"

"Honey" Doris said winking at Cath "I am a CIA operative, I am careful"

"Yes, well keep telling yourself that" Steve groaned.

* * *

"This is no joke" Chin said tensing "There was a mayor breakout in a prison in Honolulu"

"And let me guess" Danny said as he and Steve shared a look. "We've put most of them there" Chin nodded. "Great. Just great"

It was all but great. Most of the criminals were caught on my local police but there was a certain man that worried Steve the most. Kyle Mayer. A serial killer that the team had captured about two years before. He was the real danger.

* * *

NOW...

Now he was here. Laying in a hospital bed and the man he feared because he was not only really smart but deadly was out there. On the loose.

"Steve!" Cath came rushing in. no kids in sight. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch babe" Cath rolled her eyes. "Where are the kids?"

"Katie and Zack are with your mom and Alex is with Ben at the beach". Steve smiled. Alex was so much like him, always in the water. Surfing was what Alex loved most in this world and Steve loved having those moments with him like his father used to do. Ben, was an old friend of Knono's that often took Alex every chance he got, and in addition had a little help in his quest to keep the ocean, another thing his son loved. Ben used to say that Alex reminded him of an old soul trapped in a little boy's body. "You'll see them at home" The doctor came in and explained to him that he had to take it slow for a few days but that he was okay to return home the same day.

What happened when they arrived home was what Steve feared most. His mother had taken the little ones to the park, so it was just him and Cath when they got home. A note under the door.

_What a lovely little family you have, I might pay a visit soonxx KM. _

Steve froze. He entered the room house and together they searched every room. No one. He and Cath sat on the couch. Silence was the only thing heard. He glanced at Cath, but avoided her eyes. He had to say it. "I think it's time you pay your parents a visit"

"What?" Cath could sense the stiffness of his body. His arm sling preventing her from really touch him. "You mean 'us'?"

"I mean you Cath, you and the kids, I can't go" His voice was emotionless. She reached for his chin to force him to look at her. "I can't just go on vacation when there is a crazy bastard threatening my family"

* * *

**THERE! THANKS FOR READING! **

**UP NEXT: THE KIDS FIND OUT AND CATH CALLS HER PARENTS. STEVE STRUGGLES WITH HIS DECISION.**

**AND YES I WILL BE USING BEN BASS PLAYED BY JOSH DALLAS IN EP 1X16. BECAUSE I AM A BIG ONCE UPON A TIME FAN! I MEAN BIG FAN! AND ALSO BECAUSE IT SERVES THE PROPOSE FOR ALEX'S CHARACTER**

**REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU CAN! **


End file.
